


Nix

by averyvideogames



Category: videogames - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyvideogames/pseuds/averyvideogames
Summary: 偷情/出轨double date





	Nix

**Author's Note:**

> 偷情/出轨  
double date

高站在屋檐下玩手机，不尴不尬的沉默漫延在屋檐下。高百无聊赖地刷着朋友圈，听到他小声叫他：“哥。”

高轻轻地叹了口气，抬起头来看他，一眼扫过去的时候，就一眼，只那么一眼，就像是陷进了他湿漉漉的眸子里。高心下一震，手指在手机屏幕上无意识的滑动，直到此时，他才终于幡然醒悟——他们当初没能解决的欲望依旧固执的残存；而他们沉默着，心有灵犀的，并不打算消除这不道德的欲望。

高当然不叫高，他的名字有点拗口，身边的人读他名字的时候总是读出一些奇怪的发音，久而久之高向别人介绍自己的时候总要加一句“叫我高就行”。人们叫他“高”，但从来没有人像他一样，叫他“哥”。念出这个字时，他的舌尖带起口腔里的震动，发出的音是软软糯糯的，带着江南细雨般的温软。他叫他“哥”，而高从来不叫他的名字，有时用沉默以对，有时像call me by your name里面一样叫他“高”;但更多的时候，高还是习惯叫他“nix”。

他们在大学的社团活动里认识，nix喜欢看电影，什么电影都爱看，有时高陪他一起看，有时nix的女朋友会来，高也会带上他的女朋友，他们都很般配。

比如说现在，nix双手插在兜里，烫过的刘海耷拉下来遮住他的眼睛。Nix年纪比他小一点，是内双，眼尾有点长，笑起来很可爱，有两个浅浅的小酒窝；不笑的时候看上去也不严肃，一副青春又清纯的小男神模样，带了点介于男孩和男人之间的吸引力。

“哥，”nix问他：“已经很久了，她们还没出来吗？”

“还没有，”高摇了摇头，跟nix一样把双手插进裤兜里。他耸了耸肩，用一种故作轻松的口吻说道：“你知道的，女生都这样。”

Nix不敢跟他对视，只能偏开视线，抓了抓自己烫过的蓬松卷发。高站在一旁偷偷观察他，过了一会，听到他说：“哥，我们也去转转。”

他的语气装的很轻松，还是一副软软糯糯的嗓音。高偏过头看他，半晌才微微点了下头，说：“那你跟她们说。”

Nix乖巧地点点头，把手机从口袋里掏出来发消息。他手指动的飞快，修长的手指漂亮又白皙，高却被他的聊天背景吸引了，那是一张nix和他女朋友的自拍照。

照片上他们都笑的很开心，高强迫自己不带任何感情色彩地去观察照片上nix的女朋友，过了好一会才不得不承认——他们确实很般配。

“她们说要去做个指甲，我们有差不多三个小时的时间。”nix连说话的语调都僵硬得不忍直视，他微微偏过头，只移了一点点的角度，高只能看到他的小半张侧脸，一点红润的嘴唇和漂亮的眉眼。

高没说话，深深呼出了一口气。

高神经紧绷，他不是没有试着去跟nix保持距离，但根本无济于事，他们相互吸引，却又相互折磨。

他感到痛苦，却又在这段关系里重获新生。如果没有人发现这段关系，他们将一直偷情到死去；又或者这段关系下一秒就将会被察觉，那他们也会抱在一起拥吻，做一对大难临头的情人。

无论怎样距离都太近，他跪坐在nix身上，nix灼热的气息喷吐在他耳边，nix在喊他的名字，在叫他“高”。耳垂被反复舔舐过，又麻又痒，高咬着牙去跟他接吻。Nix的口腔里有暧昧的麝香味，高亲吻着他，一时间忘记了自己是以什么身份在跟他做爱。而后穴里传来的快感又让他沉迷，nix顶撞着他最敏感的那一点，高忍不住靠在他的胸口，张开嘴大口大口地喘息呻吟。

nix把自己的性器拔出大半，又一寸寸顶进去，动作缓慢却又强硬，像是在顶撞自己的下半生。

他小声叫他：“哥……”

太疼了，高忍不住呻吟起来，他想要逃离，却又想沉醉在nix抚摸他的手掌底下，他想沉醉于一个同性的爱里。

太混乱了，在这不长的时间里，他们要缠绵，要做爱，要高潮，混乱到甚至连好好润滑的时间都没有，匆忙到nix把他按在酒店房间里的墙壁上，蹲下身帮他口交时，他连长裤都没有脱掉。

裤子挂在他腿上，犹如把他束缚在欲望里。这一刻他们等同罪恶，谁不不能指责谁，只能跟对方一起沉沦，一起接受良心的谴责。

高在nix的手掌下扭动，欲求不满地呻吟，而偏偏就在这时手机响了。高猛烈地挣扎起来，nix却把他按在原地，用性器将他钉在墙壁上，接通了电话：“喂……对，我跟高……在一块呢。你们搞完了？好，我们……现在来接你们。”

nix说话的气息不稳，却又努力平息着自己，毫不在意地用自己那副温柔软糯的嗓子敷衍着电话对面的女生。高在他不经意间泪流满面，nix清楚那不是因为疼痛，却也清楚那不是完全因为快感，于是他俯下身，怜惜地吻去高脸上的泪水，问他：“哥，怎么了？”

这点时间对于一次美甲来说有点太长，对一次不道德的偷情来说却又太短，高绝望地被nix压在身下承欢，他害怕被拉回现实，害怕被那些他所逃避的罪恶感包围浸没。

高对他摇头，不肯回答他的问题。nix抿着唇，掰开他的大腿好让自己进的更深。在高忍不住咬上他锁骨的时候，在高小声呢喃“我爱你”的时候，在高射出来的精液打上他小腹的时候，他终于在偷情所产生的快感中高潮得一塌糊涂。


End file.
